Chapter 7: Complicated Battle
Beyblade: Awake the Curse chapter 7 The next morning '' Gingka was preparing breakfast for Titi and Fusion. As Titi walked in still half asleep, “Good Morning Gingky~” as he yawned. Gingka didn't say a word as she placed a hot delicious breakfast in front of Titi as she smiles and went out. Titi ate the breakfast, then stared at the clock, he stared at it for 3 whole minutes ticking then he realized! “NOOO! I'M LATE~” it's already 9:55am? Titi rushed to get changed and ran downstairs with great speed. He reached in front of the Park and saw Gingka waiting Patiently as he ran towards her; He saw Recon walking towards her. “I've been waiting” Gingka spoke while loading her bey. “I know, now let's get started I'm not suppose to be here mucking around you know” Recon said as he launched he's bey. “3” “2” “1” “Let it Rip!!!” Both beys land on the stadium perfectly. Gingka: Pegasis! Attack! Pegasis attacks fiercely. Recon: Apus, Quaser Block now! Apus blocks the attack and quickly counters it, then a bey flew in out of nowhere. “CLOWN~ SPIRAL LANCE NOW~” clown creates a small tornado around itself and charges towards Apus Recon: Amateur, Apus dodge it! Apus dodges but Pegasis attacks where Apus moved Recon: What! Impossible Gingka: hehe Pegasis use Wind Burst now! Titi: Clown use Wind Bullet! Pegasis and Clown both used the Wind and keeps attacking Apus. Recon: DON'T UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF APUS! USE PULSER BOOSTER! Apus emmits some aura as it jumps high in the air leaving a mini tornado behind. Titi: Clown Spiral Shield and protect Pegasis with it! Clown creates a barrier that Pegasis went in, as the tornado powers the shield even more. Recon: Now BARRAGE BOTH OF THEM!! Apus barrages Clown and Pegasis with great force and speed, Titi and Gingka can't do anything! Gingka: Get out of it and attack Apus! Pegasis tries to escape but no use, as Clown attacked Pegasis out of the barrage Gingka: Titi! What are you...wait.. thanks Titi, now Pegasis attack Apus! as Gingka smiled, Pegasis attacked Apus stopping it's barrage Titi: hehe it's my turn now, Smash it clown~ Clown attacks Apus on the other side, sparks keeps flying. Recon: Counter! And attack Pegasis towards Clown! Apus swerved around Pegasis and fling it towards Clown! Titi: Clown!!!! all 3 beys keeps countering each other and attacking. Gingka: Pegasis help Clown and push Apus! Pegasis charges towards Apus, but Apus uppercuts both beys high in the air. Clown falls back to the stadium as Apus attacks it quickly, but Pegasis is still in the air slowly descending Recon: So you're using your Element aye? Pegasis softly lands as Apus charges towards Pegasis but Clown blocks it's way! Titi: Gingky! Now's your chance~ Gingka: Thanks Titi, Pegasis SPECIAL MOVE: UNIVERSE, WING SMASH Pegasis attacks Apus from the side and barrages the uppercuts Apus high in the air. Recon: is that all you got? Titi: nope~ of course not~ now Clown, SPECIAL MOVE: RAIN OF WIND BLADES!! Clown Jumps right ontop of Apus in the air and sends a bunch of Wind blades down at Apus, as Apous tries to dodge, but was hit the homing blades. Apus got sent back to the stadium creaking a giant crack with Apus in the middle! Apus lost! As Titi and Gingka recalls their bey. Recon jumps in the stadium and grabs he's bey and said “Don't think this victory, makes you saved the world already! I'll have my revenge!” as Recon throws smoke balls and runs off. Gingka: Why did he used smokescreen if he's just gonna run off, when we can see him running away? Titi: dunno, but it was fun~ Gingka: Let's get back it's already 12pm as Gingka points to the clock and they both walked off. Gingka thinks why didn't Recon use any of he's element, but she ignored it Gingka: Let's go eat some Fast food today! Titi: YAY~ as they both ran, to the mall ''Back in the headquarters: Fusion waits at the table Fusion: where's my breakfast? Where's Gingka and Titi? To be Continued... Category:Fanon Story Chapters Category:Beyblade: Awake the Curse